CID Ka Pyaar
by Bepana
Summary: This is my first FF and i hope u will like it. Plzzz read and review so i can know what do you think.


_**CID **__**Ka Pyaar**_

_**A/N- Hey guys! I hope you will like my story. I know there are some mistakes, but i hope you will understand. Please tell me what do you think.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Everyone came to Bureau one by one, but Daya and Abhijeet came together. After sometimes, ACP came and everyone wished him and he also wished them. ACP went to his cabin and all others starts their work. Everyone was present except Shreya. Daya was looking for her, but she was not there. Daya was really worried about Shreya so he went near Abhijeet who was doing his work on his desk.**_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet!_

_**Abhijeet(looking at Daya)- **__Kya hua Daya? Tum parishan lag rahe ho._

_**Daya- **__Nahi, Abhijeet woh bas..._

_**Abhijeet looked around, but didn't see Shreya. He understood that Daya is worried about Shreya.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Itni fikar hai toh bata kyun nahi data ussa._

_**Daya- **__Tum kya bol raha ho?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Dekho Daya, main janta hu ki tum Shreya ko lakar parishan ho rahe ho. _

_**Daya- **__Nahi toh aur main kyun parishan honga uska liye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Kyunki tum ussa..._

_**Abhijeet get interrupted by ACP, who was coming near him.**_

_**ACP- **__Kaun kisa kya karta hai Abhijeet?_

_**Daya- **__Kuc... kuch nahi sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, woh Shreya abhi tak nahi aahi hai toh Daya parishan ho raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Nahi sir woh main..._

_**ACP- **__Are parishan hona bhi toh chahiye. Itni dar ho gahi aur Shreya abhi tak nahi aahi hai._

_**Daya(worried)- **__Wohi toh! Kahi ussa kuch hona__gaya ho._

_**Abhijeet- **__Are Daya kuch nahi hoga Shreya ko._

_**ACP- **__Lekin Daya, tum itna parishan kyun ho raha ho?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi sir, woh kabhi late nahi hoti hai aur aaj..._

_**ACP- **__Are toh phone karo na ussa._

_**Daya- **__Maine phone bhi kiya tha sir par utha nahi rahi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tumne phone bhi kar liya._

_**ACP- **__Are Abhijeet tum Daya ko itna parishan kyun kar rahe ho?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Main Daya parishan nahi kar raha hu sir. Woh toh main bas majak kar raha tha._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai, tum dono apna kam karo. _

_**Daya- **__Lekin Shreya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Agar Shreya kuch dar bad bhi nahi aahi toh dekhta hain. Tum parishan mat ho._

_**ACP-**__ Ha, Daya._

_**Daya-**__ Thik hai sir._

_**ACP went back to his cabin and Daya went back to his desk. Everyone were happy because there was no case reported yet. Daya was doing his work, but was still thinking about Shreya. Abhijeet was observing Daya and now he also thinks that something is worng. Abhijeet went to ACP's cabin to talk to him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir!_

_**ACP- **__Ha, Abhijeet bolo._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, woh Shreya abhi tak nahi aahi hai._

_**ACP- **__Kya?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, sir. Kahin sach mein uska saath kuch hona gaya ho._

_**ACP- **__Ho sakta hai Abhijeet. Phone kiya ussa?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Toh karo._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ji sir._

_**Abhijeet called Shreya, but it was off. **_

_**Abhijeet- **__band hai sir._

_**ACP- **__Iss ka matlab, Shreya kisi musibat mein hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, sir._

_**ACP-**__ Toh pata lagaho ki band hone se pahale uska phone kaha tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet turned around and saw Daya, who was lost in his own thought. Daya was near the door and he heard everything that ACP and Abhijeet said. ACP was shocked to see Daya lost so he and Abhijeet went near Daya.**_

_**ACP- **__Daya, kya hua?_

_**Daya was still lost so Abhijeet shook him.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Daya, kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Kuch nahi Abhijeet. _

_**ACP- **__Tum sach bol raha the Daya. Shreya kisi musibat mein hai._

_**Daya-**__ Ab hum kya karen sir._

_**ACP- **__Abhijeet, bakhi officers ko bolo ki woh pata lagaye ki band hona se pahale Shreya ka phone kaha pe tha._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**Abhijeet went and told other officers to find out, but all of them went shocked.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, kya hua Shreya ko?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Pata nahi Purvi._

_**Freddy- **__Woh abhi tak aahi bhi nahi hai._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Iss liye hama lagta hai ki Shreya kisi musibat mein hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin woh gahi kaha hogi sir?_

_**Abhijeet- **__Wohi toh pata lagani hai. Purvi tum hamara saath chalo aur tum sab pata karo ki band hona se pahale uska phone kaha tha._

_**All- **__OK sir._

_**ACP, Daya, Abhijeet and Purvi went to Shreya's house and get shocked when they saw Tarika's car.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Are yeh toh Tarika ki car hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ha, sir._

_**ACP- **__Abhijeet, Tarika ko phone karo._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Ji sir._

_**Daya-**__ Sir, kahin Shreya aur Tarika ko kuch..._

_**ACP-**__ Nahi Daya. Aisa nahi hoga._

_**Abhijeet- **__Sir, phone band hai._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab, Dr. Tarika aur Shreya..._

_**Daya-**__ Sir, ander dekhna hoga._

_**ACP- **__Ha, Daya._

_**Purvi-**__ Saayad ghar mein hi honge woh dono._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Mujhe nahi lagta Purvi, lekin check karte hain.._

_**They belled the door, but no one opened it so Daya breaks the door. The house was perfect and cleaned.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, ghar toh thik thak hai._

_**Daya- **__Ha, Purvi par ek bar dekh leta hain._

_**ACP- **__Purvi tum mere saath aayo aur Abhijeet tum sitting room ko dekho._

_**Abhijeet- **__OK sir._

_**ACP- **__Aur Daya tum rooms check karo._

_**Daya-**__ Thik hai sir._

_**ACP and Purvi went to kitchen and Daya went to the rooms. **_

_**In Shreya's room**_

_**Daya searched every rooms, but didn't find anything. When he was about to go from Shreya's room, he saw a diary. He picked the diary, but decided not to read as it can be Shreya's secret in there. But after some seconds he thought as a CID officer and opened it. He became shocked when he saw his photo in the diary and...**_

_**In Dairy**_

_**Dear Daya sir,**_

_Aap ko pata bhi nahi hai ki aap mere liye kitne khas hain. Aapke shamne bolne ke himmat hi nahi hai. Aur aap bhi toh kuch nahi bolte. Bhale hi aap kuchna bola ho, lekin mujhe pata hai ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain. Maine hamesha aapke ankho mein apne liye pyaar dekha hai. __**I LOVE YOU DAYA SIR.**_

_**Daya was completely shocked because he knew that Shreya also loves him, but he didn't know that she loves him that much. ACP came from behind and disturbed him.**_

_**ACP- **__Kuch mila Daya?_

_**Daya immediately placed the diary at it's place and turned around.**_

_**Daya- **__Nahi sir._

_**ACP- **__Hama bhi kuch nahi mila._

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet ko kuch mila?_

_**ACP- **__Nahi aur waise bhi woh Tarika ko lakar bohut parishan hai._

_**Daya- **__Hona bhi toh chahiya na sir. Woh Tarika se itna pyaar jo karta hai._

_**ACP- **__Ha aur tumhe ussa samal na hoga._

_**Daya- **__Ji sir._

_**ACP- **__Accha chalo Abhijeet aur Purvi hamara intazar kar rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Yes, sir._

_**Daya went from the house, but he was still remembering the words form diary. After 20 minutes they reached the Bureau.**_

_**ACP- **__Sachin, Shreya ka phone kaha tha?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, kisi jungle mein._

_**Daya- **__Jungle mein?_

_**Freddy- **__Ha, sir aur..._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Aur kya?_

_**Sachin-**__ Aur ab phone on hai, lekin koi phone utha nahi raha hai._

_**Daya-**__ Phone on hai, lekin koi phone utha nahi raha hai?_

_**Pankaj- **__Ha, sir._

_**Purvi- **__Toh woh dono wahi honge._

_**Pankaj-**__ Dono matlab?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Tarika aur Shreya dono gayab hain._

_**Sachin-**__ Sir, yeh ho kya raha hai CID mein?_

_**ACP-**__ Pata nahi Sachin. Chalo waha jaha phone trace hua hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Yes, sir._

_**ACP- **__Freddy aur Pankaj tum dono yahi rahana. Agar koi problem hui toh phone karenge._

_**Freddy- **__OK, sir._

_**ACP, Daya, Abhijeet, Sachin and Purvi reached the jungle and saw some blood. Abhijeet called Tarika, but it was off so he called Shreya. All went where the phone was ringing, but became shocked when they saw blood and Tarika's and Shreya's phone.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, yeh khoon?_

_**ACP- **__Kisi aur ka bhi toh ho sakta hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin Shreya ya Tarika ka bhi toh ho sakta hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur un dono ka phone bhi toh yahi mila hai._

_**ACP- **__Tum dono itne parishan mat ho. Chalo ass pas dekhta hain._

_**Sachin- **__OK, sir._

_**ACP-**__ Ek minute ruko._

_**ACP gave everyone a watch.**_

_**ACP- **__Yeh ghadi se hum ek dusre ka pata kar sakte hain._

_**Daya-**__ OK sir._

_**All of them went different directions and after searching for 10 minutes Purvi heard a girl's voice. She thought maybe it's Tarika or Shreya so she went where the voice was coming from. There was a dark cave, but she entered without thinking that it can be dangerous. When she entered the cave, she felt like someone is behind her so she turned, but that person hit her on her head. Sachin, who was near the cave heard Purvi's scream and went, but she was not there so he called other officers.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua Sachin?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir woh Purvi._

_**ACP- **__Kya hua Purvi ko? Aur woh kaha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Pata nahi sir._

_**Abhijeet- **__Matlab?_

_**Sachin- **__Sir, maine Purvi ki chikh suni aur jab main yaha aaya toh woh yaha nahi thi._

_**ACP- **__Pata nahi CID ko kis ka nazar lag gaya._

_**Daya- **__Aur toh aur sirf ladies officers hi kayab hua hain._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, Daya._

_**Sachin-**__ Lekin woh kaun ho sakta hai?_

_**ACP- **__Chalo cave ke ander dekhta hain._

_**They entered the cave and searched everywhere, but didn't find anything. But after seaching for a while, Abhijeet found some blood on the floor. He became worried thinking it can be Tarika's blood. He called ACP and everyone came, but became shocked. **_

_**Daya- **__Abhijeet, yeh khoon..._

_**Sachin- **__Kahin Dr. Tarika ya Shreya ka toh nahi._

_**Abhijeet- **__Nah.. nahi Sachin._

_**ACP-**__ Khoon abhi bhi gila hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab yaha pe abhi abhi kisi ko chot lagi hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Ha, Daya._

_**ACP- **__Lekin kis ko? Sachin, Purvi ko jo maine ghadi de thi ussa trace karo._

_**Sachin- **__Yes, sir._

_**Daya- **__Sir, Purvi ko bhi wahi le gaye honge jaha Tarika aur Shreya hain._

_**ACP- **__Ha._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tarika aur Shreya ko toh ghar se agwa kiya hai, lekin un logo ko kaise pata chala ki hum yaha hain._

_**Daya-**__ Saayad Shreya aur Tarika ko yahi rakha hoga, lekin jab Purvi yaha aahi hoge toh un logo ko laga hoga ki khatara ho sakta hai aur iss liye Purvi ko bhi la gaye._

_**ACP-**__ Ha, Daya par un logo ko pata nahi hai ki woh jitna bhi kosis kyun na kare, lekin CID unhe nahi chodage._

_**Sachin- **__Sir, Purvi issi jungle mein hai._

_**Abhijeet- **__Toh Tarika aur Shreya bhi honge._

_**ACP-**__ Ha, Abhijeet chalo._

_**They followed the location and soon they saw three girls. All of them were tied with rope and they were very weak. Seeing Shreya, Daya remembers the words from diary. Purvi became happy, when she saw the team and signaled Tarika and Shreya. But before they could do something, the evil man turned around and saw the team. The evil man pointed the gun at Shreya's head.**_

_**Man- **__Tumhe kya laga ACP ki main tum sab ko dekh nahi pahunga._

_**Daya- **__Choddo Shreya ko varna._

_**Man-**__ Varna kya?_

_**Abhijeet-**__ Varna bach nahi pahoge._

_**Man- **__CID ka yahi speech toh mujhe accha lagta hai._

_**ACP- **__Kyq chahiya tumhe?_

_**Man-**__ Bas Iss Tarika aur Shreya ko marna chata hu._

_**Daya- **__Lekin kyun?_

_**Man- **__Kyunki tum aur iss Abhijeet ke vajase maine apna pyaar kho diya._

_**Abhijeet- **__Humne kya kiya?_

_**Man- **__Tum dono ne ussa jali mein dhal diya._

_**ACP- **__Agar usne guna nahi kiya hota toh yeh dono aisa kabhi nahi karte._

_**Daya- **__Agar tumhe humse problem thi toh in dono ko kidnap kyun kiya? Aur purvi ki kya galti hai?_

_**Man- **__Kyunki main tum dono ko bhi yeh ehasas dilana chata tha ki apne pyaar se dur rahane se kitna dard hota hai. Aur yeh Purvi toh iss Tarika ke chik sun kar khud aahi thi._

_**ACP- **__Tarika ko kidnap kar ne se Abhijeet ko dard hoga, lekin aisa karne se Daya ko kya hoga?_

_**Man- **__Tum toh aise bol raha ho jise tumhe pata hi nahi hai ki Daya iss Shreya se pyaar karta hai._

_**All of them became surprised and Daya was completely shocked because he didn't even tell Shreya that he loves her. ACP looked at Daya and then Abhijeet. Abhijeet and Sachin were not that much surprised because they knew that Daya loves Shreya.**_

_**ACP- **__Kya?_

_**Man- **__Kya tumhe sach mein pata nahi tha?_

_**Daya- **__Tum kya bol rahe ho?_

_**Man- **__Tumhare ankho mein iss ke liye pyaar dekha hai maine._

_**Abhijeet- **__Shreya ko choddo._

_**Purvi was not weak as Tarika and Shreya so ACP signaled her to hit the man. She kicked the man, but the man was strong enough. The man pushed Shreya and she fell down. The man tried to run, but Sachin caught him and took away. Daya went to Shreya, Abhijeet went to Tarika and ACP went to Purvi. They took off the rope, but as soon as Daya took off the rope, he hugged Shreya. Everyone smiled, but ACP became shocked because he knew Abhijeet and Tarika loves each other, but not them.**_

_**Shreya- **__Dayyaa sirr, Aap kyyaa kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Main bhi tumse pyaar karta hu Shreya._

_**Shreya(smiling)- **__Maaiin janti hu._

_**Daya was about to say something, but he realized that everyone is looking at them and he is hugging Shreya. They separated and Daya helped her to get up.**_

_**ACP- **__Daya, yeh sab kya hai?_

_**Daya- **__Sir, woh..._

_**ACP- **__Kya woh? Agar pahale bata diya hota toh ab tak saadhi ho chuki hoti._

_**Daya(happily)- **__Sir aap..._

_**ACP- **__Kya sir sir laga rakha hai abhi abhi bol raha the ki main bhi tumse pyaar karta hu aur ab kya hua?_

_**Daya- **__Daar gaya tha sir ki kahi Shreya ko kuch..._

_**Abhijeet- **__Waise Shreya tumne kab Daya bata tha ki tum usse..._

_**Shreya- **__Maine toh bataya hi nahi tha._

_**Purvi- **__Agar nahi tha toh Daya sir ne kyun kaha ki main "bhi" tumse pyaar karta hu._

_**Daya- **__Woh maine subha Shreya ki dairy padle thi._

_**Shreya- **__Kya? Aap ne mare dairy padhi?_

_**Daya-**__ Ha._

_**ACP- **__Waise Tarika tum Shreya ke ghar kyun gahi thi?_

_**Tarika- **__Sir, woh kisi ne call karke kaha ki Shreya kisi problem mein hai toh bina soch hi main Shreya ke ghar chali gahi. Par jab main waha pahuchi toh Shreya already behos thi._

_**Abhijeet-**__ Toh phir kya kiya tumne?_

_**Tarika-**__ Issa pahale ki main kuch karti kisi ne mere sir pe mara._

_**ACP- **__Accha thik hai. Ab chalo._

_**Abhijeet-**__ OK, sir._

_**All of them went.**_

_**A/N- Actually, I am not an indian, but i still tried so i hope you will understand. Plzzz tell me how was it. Plzzz review!**_


End file.
